1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant swings and more particularly to a collapsible infant swing frame.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Infant swings are known in the art. Conventional infant swings are designed to be folded or otherwise collapsed for long term storage. However, even in the folded configuration, such swings are still relatively cumbersome and not necessarily compact. Additionally, to fold a conventional swing requires some measure of effort on the part of the user.
There are infant swings that are designed to be easily disassembled and reassembled to make them compact and portable. However, such swings typically require that each of the components of the swing be separated, increasing the likelihood that certain components will be misplaced.
Thus, there is a need for a collapsible infant swing that is easily reconfigured from a stored position to a useful position and that can be easily transported.